Mojo Bond
Mojo Bond is one of the secondary antagonists of the 2015 graphic novel Luna de Plutón. He was the personal assistant of Osmehel Cadamaren and a swindler of Iapetus. All the Ogres hate him, according with Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium. He combed with a forelock and wore a suit to resemble late singer Elvis Presley. Biography When Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium and Knaach of Ravencourt III infiltrated in Osmehel Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino, Mojo captured them along the Security of the ship. However, when he left Claudia and Knaach with his henchmen, they escaped from them and Claudia witnessed Emperor Gargajo's death (the original idea of both Osmehel and Mojo was kill Gargajo with a bomb, that destroyed the ship) and Knaach escaped with a escape capsule to the moon of Titan. By unknown reasons, Osmehel Cadamaren and Mojo Bond survived the destruction of the Herschel Magnatino, and Cadamaren testify against Metallus del Titanium during his (Metallus') judgement. After that, Cadmaren returned with Mojo to his office in Pluto, and explained his plan to Bond, who tried to have a monetary gain during the conversation, without success, because Cadamaren threw a paperweight to Mojo's mouth, making it bleed. After that, Mojo accompanied his boss to the moon of Galatea, where both Mojo and Cadamaren boarded the Imperial Reaper, and Mojo, along Cadmaren and Meinhardt Hallyfax witnessed the destruction of Galatea. Later, Mojo accidentally discovered the true form of Meinhardt Hallyfa]. During the battle of The Anubis and the Tungstenio against the Imperial Reaper, Mojo, along Cadamaren and Hallyfax, celebrated the death of Amen. However, after the ultimate battle of the Imperial Reaper amongst the Pegasus, all the crew of the Imperial Reaper, along Calizo Popsttone and Osmehel Cadamaren, had died, but Mojo and Hallyfax had survived the battle. However, when Hallyfax tried one last time to destroy the Pegasus, Mojo tried to change his (Hallyfax's) mind, but Hallyfax shot Mojo in the head with a pistol, blewing his brain, killing him. After the destruction of the Imperial Reaper, Mojo's dead body was presumably blown up or ejected into the space. Trivia *By Osmehel derogatory comments about his physical appearance, it can be deduced that his name comes from the spirits that cause teratomas: The Mojos (or stellar parasites). And his last name is a reference to James Bond, emphasizing his work as a spy in Ogroroland (birthplace of the heroine in the book). *For the moment, the book doesn't show a official image of Mojo Bond. *His approximate height is 80 cm. This idea is supported my this reasons: *#The comments of Claudia, Seshat (character in the sequel), Osmehel and several other characters who referred to him as "dwarf, little man and petite". **The height of Meinhardt's brother: 190 centimeters (mentioned in the sequel guides) and the part of the body that Mojo could reach before taking a bullet ( the belt/hip). Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Incompetent Category:Spy Category:Betrayed Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Drug Dealers